


Timelines

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [17]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Sometimes, he wonders if Nona is aware that he will grow old while she will still be young.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Timelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



> [prompt: shimmer]

Sometimes, he wonders if Nona is aware that he will grow old while she will still be young. That he will die while she will still be young. Sometimes, he wonders if he should tell her.

But then he thinks of the way her soul shimmers whenever he smiles at her, and he decides not to. He has done terrible things to give people hope. Why should he crush hers?

Pain will come either way. There is no point in smothering her joy by making her aware of it now, so she would have to live with that knowledge for years. When it happens, it happens. For now, let her heart be a little lighter.

Sometimes, Thaos wonders if he shouldn’t, despite all – despite her being exactly what he needs now, a blessing from Woedica. But he needs this. A respite. Nona will need it, too, after she swore an oath to their Queen. She will never know all. But once she understands her part of it – in it – she will need this.

They will have to carry their burdens on their own for most of the time anyway. Why should they not lean on each other while then can?


End file.
